When I Die
by LostNight0907
Summary: A Vampire fic, made by my brain and posted for any enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

"Let me get this straight. You expect me to believe you're a vampire? You've got to be kidding."

**They VIP lounge was fairly dark, the only light pemeating from blacklights ten feet abouve their heads. The pulsing beat tugging her heartbeat to the lound techno music**.

_She's not that pale during the day. Her hair is brown, not raven. I hate meeting in such a place. It condemns her features until the morning. What a shame_.

"Yes. I expect you to believe every single thing I say. Oh, by the way, pigs fly, bigfoot is your long-lost twin sister, and your the spawn of aliens." Obviously she doent read much Sci-Fi. Or doesn't believe that things exist outside of the public's knowledge. She will soon see.

"Oh, you're SO funny. The last guy that tried a pick-up line like that had his balls kicked into his lungs. Wanna push your luck?"

_Oh, I'm going to enjoy this._

"Actually, I'm quite confident you can't, wont rather, kick my balls into my lungs."

"Why? You castrated?"

**A low chuckle escapes and, for the first time in many years, Darquen feels as though he found a great challenge. One he shall undertake, with or without permission.**

"No. Though for you, who knows? I may be willing."

_All I have to do is get her guard down just enough. It never takes very long. This may be one of the best hunts yet._

"Are you kidding me? Castration's kinda creepy. A vasectomy, I can understand, castration, no. People these days are nuts for not getting pregnant. No pun intended."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________He's so infuriating! His stupid smirk and stupid tight shirt and stupid pinstripe pants...It' not fair! All those on one person isn't fair. It's so, enticing. He's offering but...I shouldn't but...to spend forever with HIM? Sure his eyes aren't blue but I can make an exception...and I sure wouldn't mind him being my 'sire'. _

**(The two sat in silence for a minute or so, enjoying the pulsing beat of the music and the air conditioning the VIP lounge provides. The Room they're in isn't the most extravagant, nor is it shabby. It's deep purple walls are decorated with silver specs of paint. The light green Lazyboys only added to the odd style of the room. They did call it the "Garden of Eden" so the green and purple shouldn't have been such a shock. It was kinda ironic really. The Garden of Eden, in a vampire club. The day was long gone and the night brought out the more, adventurous, patrons.** **)**

"What's your choice?"

_His voice..._

"I'm waiting."

"What's your price?"

He chuckled.

"Why, that you serve me for the rest of your unnatural life, of course. It's not like I'd let you go into this big, bad world without protection or at least some semblence of knowledge that may prove useful."

_Why? Would I die for him? If he had asked me a year ago, there'd be no hesitation but now..._

"How about this, I give you a trial run. I'll give you some of my blood to see how you'd react to it. I'd give you enought for a week. After your trial, we meet back here and see how you like it. Nobody I know or know of, would give you this choice."

"Then why are you giving it to me?"

"Because I want you with me. I have no idea why but I hope that you'll stay with me. It's up to you. Would you like a trail period? It's not like it's a drug, it doesn't change the nature of the person drinking it. You dont have to be afraid of turning into Dracula or something."

_He's giving me a choice..._

"Yes."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________He wasn't sure if he'd hear correctly.

Did she just...?

"You sure about this, sweetheart? You have the potential to become addicted to this stuff."

"Two seconds ago you said you wanted me with you, you listed out a lot of the positives and now you're telling me not to?"

"It's not that I'm telling you not to. I just want you to know what your getting into. Balls before brains doesn't work in all situations, luv."

"Sweetheart? Luv? Make up your mind, Darquen. Do you want me with you or not?"

_Is she kidding? Would she really do this for me?_

"Yes."

"Then change me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

____________

He remembered his own Wakening. He was strewn across a bloody battlefield in Romania. He had used his last remnants of energy to kill the bastard who ordered the horrific onslaught, Dain. The man had to be the most insufferable, pathetic excuse of a human being Darquen had ever encountered. After Dain's Wakening, the prick took Darquen's place as Vlad's right-hand man. His years of hard work and countless trials by fire have left him with nothing. Darquen knew it would only be a matter of time until Vlad decided to release him from his service. So he left. Darquen did what he could before he lost what little conrol he had on his anger and did something he'd regret. He left.

A soft moan escaped from inside the room. Darquen stopped pacing as he watched the wooden door slowly open and Ishani stepped out from the darkness.

"She hasn't changed in her comatose state." Ishani's voice was thick with uncertainty. Darquen began his pacing once again. It never took this long to change someone over.

"Please stop pacing, Darquen. It's unnerving."

Darquen halted his step in time to see Ish look at him with her deep purple eyes, full of unshed last person he tried to change, Darquen had to kill. He lost contorl of his bloodlust annd attacked Ish. She almost died and it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"It's okay, D. It's just...I remember you pacing so much when I..." Darquen abruptly cut her off.

"I know."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _This pain...feels like my bones are on fire...every hair feels like it's on end...my skin feels too tight. God, it hurts. This pain......FATHER!!!_

The last thing she waned was to be calling for **him**. She wouldn't go to him. She didn't need him. And he didn't give a rats ass about her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"FATHER!!!" The shreik came from inside the room. Both Darquen and Ishani turned their heads toward the loud plea. Darquen slammed the door open and rushed to Rose's side.

"Roza! Are you alright? Please, what is it you need. I will see it here, just please tell me what you need!" Darquen's voice was full of worry for the brunette. He was never this scared, this anxious.

"Father." Her voice was barely above a whisper, hoarse from her screaming.

"You want your father?" Ishani came forward to the end of the bed. "Who is your father?"

"My father...is...Dracula."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vlad was in a meeting with Dain and the other army leaders when Darquen burst through the hardwood door. Dain looked quite aggravated at the sudden intrusion on the meeting about his future with Vlad and his vampire army.

"Master Tepes, I beg your forgiveness for my unmannerly intrusion of your meeting but there's a matter of most importance that requires your immediate action."

Darquen looked as if he'd run halfway across Europe, which very well may have been the case, considering the last time he's heard from the young man, he was in Luxemburg.

"What is so urgent that you felt the need to brake down my fir wood door and intrude upon a private meeting?"

Vlad may have believed that Darquen had a good reason had he not asked for his daughter's hand. Ever since Darquen saw her, he has been shamelessly pursuing her, in hopes of making her a full-fledged vampire, not just a half-breed. Ever since then, Darquen has seemed distant and Vlad has focused his attention on the impending war between his army, the Dragons of the North, and the malicious Lions of the South.

"It is Roza. She is calling for you."

"What have you done with HER?" Dain abruptly stood and instantly held Darquen's throat in an iron grip. With virtually no effort, Dain threw his adversary through the stone wall and into the meeting room next door.

Dain had always heard of the young beauty but only rarely had he had the pleasure of seeing her in person. She held a very special place in his heart, one that would never be taken.

"Dain! I did not give you permission to take action against Darquen. Nor did I give you permission to speak. Learn restraint or leave." Vlad's voice was like a whip, he wasn't going to deal with this bullshit. This was his only child. This was his little angel. He wasn't going to let a dreamer try to turn her or a high-strung wuss claim her.

"Darquen, where is she?"

Darquen climbed out of the rubble and maneuvered around Dain to stand by his master. This was going to be hard…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**BEGIN AUTHOR'S NOTE! Felicia is Rose's real name. END AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**Vlad was flying over Berlin, thinking of the first time his daughter was in danger.**

**FLASHBACK___________**

"_It hurts, Daddy." Rose hugged her stomach as her father gently washed the dirt and blood from her face._

"_What happened? Who did this to you? Why wont you tell me? Please, Felicia, tell me." Vlad was shaken. His eight year old daughter had been missing since she went riding last month. Now she was home but she hadn't said anything but 'It hurts, Daddy.' _

_Vlad held her close, burying his face in her hair and holding her to his chest. He couldn't bear those weeks without her. _

_He attacked anyone who came close to him. Even Darquen couldn't calm down his master. Darquen was one of the only people who could venture close enough to the king without risk of injury, most of the time. _

"_Daddy? I'm sorry." Her voice was thin and heartbroken. She shook in her father's arms, remembering the horror of what she had to endure for so long. The cutting and beatings, she could relatively deal with but once they learned she could heal quickly, then intensified their 'tests'._

"_Oh, honey. I should never have lost sight of you. I should've been there to protect you and I wasn't. I will never let this happen to you again. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise."_

**END FLASHBACK ______________________**

**That promise was broken all too soon. Not five years later, she was taken from her bedroom by a group of rogue vamps looking for someone to play with, someone with high connections. They tried to play it out like they found her but Vlad sensed the lies and killed them before another lie was uttered. **

**Now she was in danger and it's all because he couldn't keep a tight leash on her or his vampires. Of all people to fall in love with his daughter, he was mildly happy it was Darquen who came forward first and not Dain. Though he wouldn't let either have her.**

"**I can't believe this."**


End file.
